


Stay

by Fleur_de_Jasmin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Jasmin/pseuds/Fleur_de_Jasmin
Summary: He was about to leave and never be Chat Noir again. But someone can't let that happen. What will she do to stop him?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Miraculous New York Special Spoilers. I recommend watching it before reading this.

"I never want to risk harming anyone ever again. Least of all you," he said, placing his miraculous at her side of the sewer.

He betrayed her. He hurt someone. He was dangerous. She deserves a better partner. She deserves a partner she can fully trust and Plagg deserves a better holder who can control the power of destruction better than him.

He dashed out before he was engulfed by a weight from behind. He fell with whatever was on top of him to the ground. Opening his eyes he came face to face with his very good friend, a wide eyed Marinette who was mere inches away from his face.

"Marinette?" he murmured. What was she doing here? He thought he was alone with- "Ladybug. Your ladybug," he breathed, astounded.

"A-adrien? Your Chat Noir?" she asked, suprised.

"Yeah.." he was the one who broke her trust. The one who ruined their perfect partnership. The one who-

"Don't you dare leave me!" she commanded, interrupting his train of thought while she frantically wiped her tears.

He was suprised, she didn't want him to leave? Even after all he has done. He turned the American heros against them and left Paris in ruins. He felt tears stream down his cheeks.

"Y-you want me to stay?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course!!" she shouted, "your my partner and I wouldn't rather have anyone else by my side."

She didn't want him to leave, even after he almost cataclysmed her if Uncanny Valley hadn't stepped in the way. Yet here she is telling him that.

"You still want me as your partner?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes!! I could never be Ladybug without you. We have done mistakes, but who didn't? We just have to learn from them. I still trust you with my life, maybe even more than before, chaton. It's you and me against the world," she answered, raising a fist bump.

He stared at her in awe. Just when he thought he couldn't love her more, he was proven wrong...again. 

"As always."


End file.
